


Proposal

by RHHP_Freak



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHHP_Freak/pseuds/RHHP_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Human Doctor contemplates proposing to Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

"Will you marry me?" Short, simple and, hopefully, effective. Only four words to tell her something so important. Maybe he could add a little. 

"Rose Tyler, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" A bit too long? If he was even more nervous than he already was, then perhaps he should make it a bit shorter. 

"Rose Tyler, will you marry me? Please? Pretty, pretty please?" Nope. Nuh-uh. Absolutely no way. Way too much begging. He may only be half Time Lord, but he still had his pride, and he would not beg her to marry him… nope, definitely not... maybe a little... 

"Rose Tyler, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Nah, too formal. She would prefer it he kept it simple. 

He nervously glanced around the room, before falling to one knee and pulling out the small box. He could imagine Rose sitting on the couch, happy from a night out. He was going to take her out to some fancy restaurant and afterwards he would take her dancing. Yes, he would definitely do that. 

He coughed slightly. "Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?" 

"Yes," came a voice from behind. He jumped to his feet and spun around. There she stood in filthy clothes, her hair a sticky mess. 

"Oh… hi Rose. I was… I was just… you know… doing some very important stuff…" he said lamely. 

"I know," she said. She marched over and sat on the couch, right in front of him. "Go on, ask me." 

"This… this isn't really how I imagined it. I mean, I was going to take you out and no offence, but you look a bit…" 

"Yeah, I know. The alien we were chasing decided to throw up on me." She took his hand. "Are you going to ask me?" 

"But… I wanted it to be perfect," he said. 

"You're here, I'm here, it couldn't possibly be more perfect. Please, ask me." 

He smiled and got back on one knee and held out the box. "Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?" he asked, stumbling over the words. 

"Yes! Oh, God, yes!" she said and yanked him forwards, slamming his lips against her own. He responded eagerly, feeling his heart flutter with happiness and love for this wonderful, fantastic, brilliant human. He slowly pulled away and immediately lost himself in her hazel eyes. 

"Doctor," she said after a moment. "Aren't you forgetting something?" 

"What? Oh yes, of course, the ring." He quickly put the ring on her finger and kissed her knuckles. 

"It's, it's very big," she said, staring at the huge diamond. 

"Jackie helped me. Or rather she thrust the ring into my hand and said if I didn't get moving she would take her favourite frying pan and ram it up my-" 

"Yes, that is a very lovely image which I could definitely live without," she said and chuckled. "I really, really love you." 

"I love you too, my Rose," he said and leaned forward to kiss her softly. 

This is was the most perfect moment of his life. He was happy and he was going to marry the woman he loved more than anything. 

Life couldn't possibly be better. 


End file.
